1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to audio processing and more particularly to controlling adaptivity of signal modification using phantom coefficients.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, there are many methods for modifying signals, such as reducing background noise in an adverse audio environment. One such method is to use a stationary noise suppression system. The stationary noise suppression system will always provide an output noise that is a fixed amount lower than the input noise. Typically, the stationary noise suppression is in the range of 12-13 decibels (dB). The noise suppression is fixed to this conservative level in order to avoid producing speech distortion, which will be apparent with higher noise suppression.
In order to provide higher noise suppression, dynamic noise suppression systems based on signal-to-noise ratios (SNR) have been utilized. This SNR may then be used to determine a suppression value. Unfortunately, SNR, by itself, is not a very good predictor of speech distortion due to existence of different noise types in the audio environment. SNR is a ratio of how much louder speech is than noise. However, speech may be a non-stationary signal which may constantly change and contain pauses. Typically, speech energy, over a period of time, will comprise a word, a pause, a word, a pause, and so forth. Additionally, stationary and dynamic noises may be present in the audio environment. The SNR averages all of these stationary and non-stationary speech and noise. There is no consideration as to the statistics of the noise signal; only what the overall level of noise is.
As these various noise suppression schemes become more advanced, the computations required for satisfactory implementation also increases. The number of computations may be directly related to energy use. This becomes especially important in mobile device applications of noise suppression, since increasing computations may have an adverse effect on battery time.